Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the presentation of regions in a graphical environment, such as windows, icons, menu bars, toolbars, and widgets, as well as a background region, such as a desktop presented as a backdrop for the graphical environment. A user may manipulate a pointing device (e.g., a mouse, trackball, touchpad, drawing tablet, stylus, or touchscreen device) to manipulate a pointer within the graphical environment in order to select and interact with the regions. One such interaction involves the position of a region within the graphical environment, such as showing or hiding a region; moving the region to a new location; changing the size of the region in one or more dimensions; or toggling a region into a full-screen, maximized, non-maximized, docked, or hidden state.
In many such graphical environments, regions are presented confluent with one or more visual controls that, when manipulated with the pointer or other user input, enable various operations on the region. For example, buttons may be attached to the region to enable the region (and optionally an application associated with the region) to be suspended, resumed, or terminated, and a menu bar may be attached to the region (adjacent to or within the region) to enable the user to invoke various operations of the application associated with the region.